


Meet My Maker

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Stiles' mouth was sinful.And it was going to be the reason why Derek met his maker tonight.





	Meet My Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed! So all mistakes is purely mine orz
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Bach's songs and somehow it's calming (?)  
And also, the title is taken from that one Good Charlotte's song, though the content of this fic has no relation whatsoever to that song. I just stole the title.
> 
> A little age background for this PWP: Stiles is 19 and Derek is 24.

Stiles' mouth was  _ sinful _ . 

And it was going to be the reason why Derek met his maker tonight.

Because with every contact that mouth made with his skin, with every swipe of his tongue against his body, it got Derek writhing in pleasure. He was sure at some point, his brain had left him completely, and now he was nothing; because he felt like his whole body had melted and only Stiles' mouth on him that kept him from slipping away from this plane of reality. 

Stiles, who was currently kneeling between his legs, sucking his dick like it was the most delicious thing in the whole universe, with his beautiful hands holding on his hips and caressed his hipbone from time to time to remind Derek that, yes, he should remember how to breath. 

Derek let out a loud moan when Stiles did that  _ swirl _ with his tongue around the head of his cock, his hips jerked up in reflex to chase more of the wetness of Stiles' tongue. Fortunately, Stiles was kind enough to suck deeper and let Derek's cock settled at the back of his throat. Derek moaned wantonly, his toes curled in pleasure as he threw his head back, trying so hard not to howl or dropped his fangs. Though he was pretty sure he failed to keep his eyes not flashing red. 

Stiles let go of Derek's dick, and Derek whimpered, looked down on Stiles, hoped that he could muster a convincing pleading look. "Don't stop. _ Please, Stiles _ ," Derek pleaded. He might be an Alpha, but he wasn't beyond begging whenever Stiles was involved. 

Stiles smirked at him, brushed his knuckles against Derek's belly that got his breath hitched. Because the gesture was so  _ soft _ . "Lift your hips a little, Derek." 

Derek complied. Because apparently Stiles got full control on his body now, not that he minded. After he lifted his hips, Stiles slidded a pillow underneath it, and pressed Derek's stomach, made him lay on it. Then, Stiles spread his legs a bit further. 

Derek made a soft noise at the back of his throat at this new position. He felt exposed, as Stiles could see everything now. From the hardness of his dick that was leaking against his stomach, his balls that led to his asshole. Derek should feel vulnerable. But no, the way Stiles looked at him with pure hunger in his whiskey eyes made him preen and he opened his legs a little bit more. Stiles licked his lips, and Derek was so proud of himself to make Stiles looked at him like that. 

"You're gonna enjoy this, okay?" Stiles said, and Derek nodded. He trusted that Stiles would take care of him. 

And he was right. 

Stiles sucked on his balls first, played with it inside his mouth that made Derek fisted the bed sheet. And when Stiles' tongue trailed down to his puckering asshole and gave a tentative swipe at it, Derek's whole body shuddered. Apparently, it was the correct reaction because afterwards, Stiles started to suck on his asshole and prodded it with his tongue. 

Derek was a mess. He couldn't think of anything but the feeling of Stiles' mouth on him, made his dick twitched with every prod and suck. He thought he heard the sound of fabric being thorn, and he knew he probably lost control of his claws. But at this moment, Derek just didn't care. He only needed Stiles' tongue to reach deeper and  _ deeper _ so he started jerking his hips to meet Stiles' tongue. 

"Stiles. Stiles.  _ Stiles _ ," Derek chanted his name like a prayer. Everything felt like it was too much and not enough at the same time. 

Stiles got his hands hooked under each of Derek's knees, help Derek to maintain his position right so Stiles had no difficulties on abusing his balls and asshole. And then he hummed, sounded satisfied, and the next thing he knew, he felt one of Stiles' hands left his leg and then he felt  _ a finger _ trying to penetrate him. 

Derek groaned loudly. 

"Yes, Derek. Open up for me. Just like that." 

Stiles' encouragement was enough to get Derek relaxed even more, and then he felt Stiles' finger buried inside him. It felt strange at first, but as Stiles slowly massaging his inside, the strange feeling was replaced by pleasure. 

"You look so eager, sucking my finger inside you like that. If only you could see how lewd you are, Derek. You're so perfect." 

Derek mewled. Stiles stopped talking, put his mouth on Derek's dick again, and Derek mewled even louder. 

Derek started to lose track of what Stiles was doing on him--he didn't even remember Stiles managed to slip three fingers in him--but then Stiles sucked deeply, hollowed his cheek in such a perfect way and his fingers crooked inside Derek, prod right at  _ the spot _ , and Derek's body jerked violently. 

" _ Stiles _ !" he let out an animalistic sound between groan and growl, and Stiles did  _ that _ again. And again. And again.  _ And again _ . 

"Stiles — I'm gonna — " 

Derek didn't even manage to finish his warning. He let out a guttural as he shot his load down Stiles' throat, his body spasming as he opened his mouth in a mute moan. 

When his body started to unclench, Stiles slipped his fingers out of Derek and let go of Derek's dick from his mouth with a dirty sound. Derek opened his eyes just in time to see Stiles' swallowed all of his cum, and even traced the remaining of it from his lips with his tongue, prevented it to dribble down to his chin. 

Derek wanted to kiss him so bad now. He tried to lift his hand, to gesture Stiles to come closer to him, but his body refused to cooperate. So, Derek tried to say "Come here," instead, but what he let out was just a grunt instead of proper words. 

Stiles laughed, the sound of it filled Derek's chest with warmth, and he didn't know how Stiles still could understand him and crawled on him to give him the kiss Derek wanted. 

Stiles tasted like his cum, and Derek had no complain about it. When Stiles pulled back, he was smiling fondly at him. 

The sight made Derek's heart clenched inside his ribs. "Fuck me?" Somehow Derek managed to say it this time, and Stiles smiled wider, pressed a kiss to Derek's forehead. 

"Sure thing, Big Guy. Let me grab the lube first. Stay, okay?" 

Derek knew he couldn't even move even if he wanted to, but he still nodded obediently. 

Stiles was so going to be the death of him. 

* * *

Derek woke up in the morning with his face pressed to the back of Stiles' neck, so he inhaled deeply, enjoyed the way Stiles' scent filled his lungs. He nuzzled it a little, and tightened his arms around Stiles' body as he tried to pressed himself even closer to Stiles, as if it was possible. 

Stiles mumbled in his sleep, and Derek smiled at the soft words. He pressed a kiss to Stiles' skin, and closed his eyes again, basking on Stiles' presence and glad that it was the weekend so they didn't have anywhere to be until later. 

Maybe, later he could reciprocate on what Stiles did to him last night. But for now, he was content with having Stiles in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09)


End file.
